Alone In The Dark
by InWayTooDeep
Summary: Muse-- And the love for what you hide, and the bitterness inside is growing like a newborn. Alice wakes up. SM OWNS ALL. Maybe a one shot, depends on whether people like it or not :


**Hi, so this is basically my take on the whole Alice waking up thingy. Please enjoy and review! Ooodles of love xxxxxxxxxxooooooooooo**

Her eyes fly open. The burning is gone, now there is a new _energy_ flowing through her. An energy that had replaced the blood inside her veins. Venom. All she can see is black. She thinks she is alone, in the darkness. She lies completely still, absorbing this new world. She glances above her, noticing each grain of wood in the planks above her head. Her eyes can make them out in the darkness. She cocks her head to one side, a sudden, sharp movement, enough to make any human dizzy, studying every fibre of plastic in the walls.

The burning in her heart has gone, but it is still creating flames in her throat. Her throat burns, she is thirsty. Thirsty for blood. Human blood. She jumps up, the craze and blood lust overwhelming her. She searches for something, anything, that she can have. But all she sees is the darkness. She can see a sharp outline of a door. She runs towards it, desperately searching, a frenzy overpowering her judgement, her thoughts. She wants, she _needs_, to drink. To soothe the fire in her throat. To put out the flames.

She grabs the doorhandle, frantic, insanely searching. She looks down the dark corridor, the craze for blood too much for her to contain. She runs, soaring through the air into the black. Suddenly, she hears a noise. A pat on the squeaky floor. She freezes, crouching down, waiting. The pat comes closer and closer until it disappears altogether. She listens, her thoughts dominated by the need for blood. She is perched on the floor, ready to pounce. She cannot think properly, the craving for blood so intense she is shaking. She cannot function properly. She cannot suppress her desire. She hears another pat, she shakes uncontrollably, the very idea of blood making her venom pulse and push faster and faster through her. The pats come closer, and closer, until they are infront of her. She pounces, her prey caught completely off guard.

He doesn't have time to react, she has already bitten him. He cries out in anguish, "Alice! No, Alice.." But it is too late, his blood is being sucked out of him, filling her up.

She tears through her prey's weak skin, biting down hard, unable to suppress her need any longer. She revels in the glorious taste in her mouth, the amazing new sensation thrilling her. She goes into a frenzy, sucking and sucking, pulling and pulling against this weak human's flesh. She is addicted. She does not notice the prey's white face, she does not think about the life she has just taken away. All she can do is keep drinking. All she can see is the blood, all she can think about is the blood. It is as if the blood is singing to her, beckoning her. She keeps biting, digging in harder and harder, until there is no blood left. She has drained every last drop of it. The figure below her is white, his features are sagging, there is nothing left inside him. He is an empty shell.

Suddenly, her mind flashes, dark shapes blocking her thoughts. The shapes are fuzzy, she cannot make out what they are. Dark, looming figures mar her vision, creeping closer and closer, until she can finally make them out. A man, with crispy white skin, smiles at her. "I'm sorry mam." He says. She smiles. They are in a diner, somewhere sunny. She feels sublimely happy. Like an empty hole in her chest had been filled.

Then the vision changes, the shapes blurring again, moulding into more shapes, splitting into two. The shapes become focussed and she sees a family. She is standing with the pale man, smiling up at him. She is beside a tall man, who is standing with a beautiful woman. They are looking around them, eyes hovering over each person there. A goddess, blonde haired, excruciatingly perfect woman, and a huge, muscly man. Their eyes stop when they reach the brooding man smiling at Alice. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. It does not light up his face. There is a part of him missing. He is not complete. She understands. She knows she has to find these people, she has to reach them, somehow.

She looks down at the victim on the ground. The blood completely sucked out of him. The life drained from him. Lifeless. She has done this. _She_ has stolen his life. To satisfy her needs, she has killed someone.

The fire is not gone, it is still there. But now, knowing there is another way to this life, a way to be happy, she can suppress it. Now, with the hope that one day, she will meet these new people, she will be welcomed and loved, she can pull away. She can fight against the urge to drink. She swallows, unnecessary but the only thing she can do. She is shaking again, but this time it is with the exposure to this horrific new world she will have to face alone until the day she meets her family. She is afraid and alone. In the black.

She sinks to the ground, sobbing tearlessly. She is lost. She drowns in her desperation. She does not know where to go, what to do, who to be. She sits and cries, unable to come to terms with her new, meaningless existence. She does not understand how to get to where she needs to be. She does not know when she will get to where she needs to be. All she comprehends is that she needs to find these people.

She sees the family again, filled with hope. She is not alone. She will find these people. She will be happy. She stands up, in one sharp, yet fluid movement. She smiles despite herself. She likes her new mobility.

She freezes when she hears another sound, this time a squeak against the floor. She stops breathing, finding it easy not to. She does not want to risk the smell. She turns away with every fibre of her being, and runs, desperate not to let the person come to close. She is a danger to everything around her. She runs through the black, until, suddenly, she bursts into the brightness.

What is she? _Who_ is she? Will she ever know?


End file.
